Through Our Bonds
by Aurablade296
Summary: Disconnected oneshot series. The bonds of their hearts were strong. It gave them strength like no other. Very few could stand in their way. But with that strength came great suffering. But was the pain a consequence of their gift or the drive to become as strong as they are now? OC heavy.


"Ok, sprout. She's yours to take care of." An elderly man smiled as he patted his granddaughter on the head.

The little girl smiled and nodded her head, her snowy locks falling into her shining green eyes. "Uh-huh. And I'm gonna take good care of her and we're gonna be the best of friends!" she gushed. The creature in front of her gave a yip of excitement.

The Riolu was like any other typical Pokemon of its species. The only difference was that it was slightly smaller than most Riolu. She looked at the human girl in curiosity. Something about the emotions emanating off her just made the Emanation Pokemon very giddy.

Haley smiled brightly as she regarded her new friend. Only days ago had this Riolu hatched from the egg her grandpa and grandma had given her for her birthday a few weeks ago. What they hadn't told her was that whatever hatched would be hers. In retrospect, she should have expected it. Both her grandparents owned a Lucario that had accompanied them during their travels as trainers. She loved their Lucarios; they always made the best playmates, even in their older age. So to be able to have their apparent offspring as her own; it made her ecstatic beyond belief.

"You wanna give her a name? It'll make her feel special." Her grandfather suggested.

Haley's tiny eyebrows furrowed in thought. She looked over at the Riolu before her. The little Pokemon was currently staring at a vase of lilies sitting on the table in fascination. Haley's face brightened.

"Lily. I'll call her Lily."

The Riolu responded to the name and let out a happy yip. She jumped from the table into the arms of her new friend. Haley smiled brightly. This was the best day of her life.

=I=I=

"Dad, I can't believe you did this behind our backs." Her mother scolded.

Haley watched with sad eyes as her parents and grandparents started arguing. Her parents were very against her owning a Pokemon. Period. It was hard enough on them that her oldest brother, Wes, had gone on his own Pokemon journey. Her older sister had decided to stay home and take up being a mechanic, but still had a Pokemon or two for companionship. Even then her parents were wary. They didn't like Pokemon at all.

Lily sat in the seven year olds arms and watched as her friend's expression saddened. Why were those people fighting? And why did it make her friend sad?

Robert sighed heavily and stroked his beard. His daughter had been frightened by a Pokemon as a child and as a result had been very cautious and distrustful of all Pokemon. Her husband had also been very distrustful of Pokemon as well, for different reasons. Apparently his Dad went on a Pokemon journey and never returned, giving seed to the bitterness in his heart regarding the creatures that supposedly took his father from him. Robert glanced at his wife, Diane, as she did her best to console her daughter.

"Dear, we know you are afraid of Pokemon. But it would do little Haley some good if-"

"No, mother. YOU don't understand." Rebecca snapped. "Those _things_ aren't safe! Haley is much too young to be around those monsters. They already whisked my son away and took my daughters attention, I'm not losing my youngest child!"

David, Haley's father, joined the conversation. "Who's to say the same thing won't happen to Haley that happened my father. Or Wes! I still regret letting my son go. If I could I would drag him back home and make him release all those things."

Haley whimpered from her seat. She didn't want that. She had met Wes' Pokemon before. They were nice! Why should they have to go away just because her parents don't like them! Deep in her little mind, Haley believed Wes did the right thing by leaving on a journey with Pokemon. She liked Pokemon, but if her parents didn't want them around, then she would leave! Just like Big Brother!

=I=I=

"It's not fair, Lily." The little girl whined as she kicked a pebble. Her parents and grandparents had gotten into a big argument. They didn't even notice her leave the house to get away from all the yelling. Lily was walking by her side, trying her best to cheer her friend up. "Why should you have to go away? Mommy and Daddy should go away if they don't like you!"

The little Riolu gave a soft whine. She didn't like seeing her friend in such a bad mood. But she knew that mommies and daddies were important. But she also didn't want to lose her friend.

Haley sighed and watched the sunset from her perch on the swing set. The reds and oranges were always so pretty. She was glad that she could share this moment with Lily. A lot of the other children didn't like her much, they always made fun of her because of her 'weird and scared of Pokémon' parents. It wasn't her fault that her parents didn't like Pokémon! As a result, she had no friends. Shameful to admit it, but Lily was her first actual friend. But that didn't matter. She was glad Lily was her friend. Even they only spent an entire afternoon together, they still had fun. Until her parents found her and Lily walking down the sidewalk.

"Do you like the sunset? I think it's pretty. Mommy always makes me come home before I can see it though." Haley asked.

Lily hopped into her lap and looked at the reddening sky. It was a pretty sight. They stayed like that for a solid fifteen minutes before Haley decided to see if it was ok to go home. The sad thoughts covered the girl like a shroud. Lily walked along side her, trying to think of what could make Haley happy again.

The little Riolu slowly walked across the street in thought. Unfortunately she didn't notice the truck coming down the road, gaining speed as the driver lost control. Haley's big green eyes widened as they darted from Lily and the truck. "LILY!" she shrieked as she ran toward her friend. She wouldn't lose her! She wouldn't! She refused! Haley's small sneakers thumped heavily against the pavement as she sprinted. Barely making it, she shoved Lily out of the way, only for the truck to strike her instead.

The Riolu's eyes widened in fear. No! Not her friend! The truck driver slammed on his brakes hard, but the damage was already done. Lily rushed to Haley's side. Several people who had witnessed the accident, began running over, with one woman going to fetch some medics.

The little girl was breathing heavily, whimpering in pain on occasion. There was red everywhere. She knew what it was. Blood. It was blood. Her own blood. She had only seen her blood once, when she had been playing and scraped her knee. But this was different. She could tell. Everything hurt. But where was Lilly? Her tired and pained green eyes found her friend by her side. "You're ok." The girl whispered before everything went dark.

"Quick someone call an ambulance! This girl's hurt!" one man screamed.

"They're on their way! Hold on, little girl!" a woman answered.

Lily didn't know what to do. All these people were crowding around them. Could they help her Haley? It sounded like they could. But it would take time. Haley didn't have time! Something built up in her chest. Something that she thought could help Haley. Taking her pale and bloody hand in her paw, the Riolu focused. She wanted to save her friend. She wanted her to be ok. There was a bright flash before blackness.

=I=I=

"Rebecca, David, come quick! It's your daughter!"

Both sets of adults snapped their heads toward the open door. Robert then noticed that his granddaughter must've slipped out unnoticed when they were arguing.

"Haley! What's happened to my baby?!" Rebecca shrieked taking the woman by the collar.

"It's best if you come with me."

=I=I=

"My baby!"

All 4 adults had gathered at the scene in horror. By now the ambulance had come and was now working on the hurt seven year old. One medic was cradling the unconscious Riolu in his arms, while the rest of his team was working on the girl.

David did his best to console his wife. "What's happened?" his voice shook with emotion.

"Apparently your daughter got hit by a truck. The driver said he lost control and couldn't stop in time."

Rebecca broke down into hysterical sobs and watched as they loaded her youngest into the ambulance. Both her and her husband then went into the ambulance to be with their child.

The medic holding Lily then addressed and beckoned Robert and Diane to come closer. "Listen, something strange happened before you arrived." He gestured to the unconscious Riolu in his arms and gently handed her over. "This Riolu was near your granddaughter and was holding her hand. Then there was a bright flash and suddenly, the girl's condition seemed to stabilize. I have no clue what happened, but whatever happened, it must've saved her life."

Robert and Diane were shocked. How was this possible? How was it that Haley had already formed such a strong bond that the Synchronization had already awakened? Thinking back on it, it made sense. The girl took such good care of the egg, and the moment the two met was like 2 long list sisters seeing eachother for the first time. Like they were missing pieces of themselves that could only be filled with the other.

=I=I=

Everything hurt and it was unnaturally cold. Haley struggled to open her eyes. Everything was very fuzzy. But she heard something, something that sounded like crying. Gently turning her head, she spotted her mother and father. "Mommy?" she whispered.

Rebecca snapped her head toward her child, eyes wide with tears. "Oh Haley!" she gently embraced her daughter while her husband struggled to keep back tears himself. "My sweet baby are you in pain?" she whimpered.

Haley wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes, everything hurt, but she didn't want to make her mother cry. But she was always told lying was also really bad. She didn't know what to say.

David gently kissed his child on the head. "It's gonna be alright now, you're safe."

"Wh-where's Lily..?" she questioned.

Both of her parents forgot their sadness and an strange look swept over their faces. Her dad was the first to respond. "It's with grandpa and grandma. But don't worry about it."

Haley really didn't like that her dad called Lily an 'it'. But she knew better than to argue right now when they were all hurting. Even if they hurt her more than that truck did.

=I=I=

"How are you doing, sprout?" Robert gently asked. Haley had been released a few days ago, but was currently confined to a wheelchair. Something was apparently wrong with her right leg. He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Haley was much too young for this to happen to her!

"I'm doing better, Grandpa. Where's Lily?" she quietly answered. Her parents had given her dark looks whenever she mention the Riolu around them.

Robert smiled and gently tousled her snowy hair. "She's doing fine. She's been asleep this whole time. Want to go see her?"

The little girl nodded with a sad look. She just wanted to make sure her friend was ok. Robert pushed her wheelchair into the room where Lily was sleeping.

Almost as if sensing the girl's presence, the Riolu slowly groaned and opened her eyes. But that's what shocked them. Instead of the usual crimson red, the Riolu's eyes were a stunning green. Just like Haley's. The Pokémon let out a yip of excitement and hopped off the bed and rushed to her side, wary of any injuries the girl still had. Nonetheless, Haley scooped up the little Pokémon in her arms. "Hi, Lily."

"Are you ok?"

Haley jumped at the words. She stared at the small Pokemon in response. She had to have been hearing things. Pokemon cant talk! "D-did you just talk?"

Lily jumped back in response. "Y-you heard me?" she knew that humans couldn't understand Pokemon speech. But apparently Haley heard her clear as day.

"Haley, Lily." David spoke. "There is something you need to know. Through our family there is an ability known as the 'Synchronization'. It connects your heart to that of your Pokemon and forms a strong connection between you. One of it's effects, is that you're able to understand Pokemon, not just the one you're connected with. You can also give them more power if they need it in battle. And… and share life force."

Lily stared in awe. So that's what happened. "I-I saved her."

David nodded. "I assume that's what happened. But you need to be careful. Now that it's awakened in you, Haley, you need to learn to control it, or else it could end up hurting you both."

Haley nodded, still reeling from the fact that she could now understand Pokemon.

=I=I=

"Haley, you ok?"

The teenager snapped her head toward her best friend. It had been seven years since that fateful day. Adjusting her headphones, Haley smiled and reached into her pocket. Lily had yet to evolve, but Haley didn't care; she would still consider Lily her best friend no matter what. Reaching into her pocket, Haley smiled as she produced a necklace with a sparking emerald. "Here. You know what day it is today?"

Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the gem. Her head tilted to the side as she thought. Suddenly it hit her. "The day we first met."

Haley smiled and placed the necklace around the Riolu's neck. Perfect size, and the gem matched her eyes, or rather their eyes. Apparently the link had resulted in Lily's eyes changing color, but that just made her even more unique. Without a word, she embraced her friend. _My best friend._


End file.
